Charlas a media noche
by Sakurita 94
Summary: En el país de Japón, dormir es dificil mientras se espera que el momento de partir llegue, por eso durante la larga noche es fácil ver a un ninja y un vampiro hablar sentados bajo un árbol de cerezo.


¡Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez.

Esta es la primera historia de Tsubasa que escribo en tercera persona, a ver cómo me quedó, vosotros diréis.

Espero que os guste

_Todos los personajes y lugares son propiedad de las magníficas y admirables integrantes del grupo CLAMP y yo solo los tomo prestados para divertirme un rato y con suerte divertir a los lectores._

_**Charlas a media noche.**_

Muchas veces, la espera es peor que la batalla en sí. Saber lo que, inevitablemente, se te viene encima y desear que el tiempo pase más deprisa para quitarlo del medio, pero parece ir más lento y la tensión carcome al grupo de viajeros que aguardan el momento de entrar en el bucle, rescatar a la princesa y poner punto y final a una pesadilla.

_Dos semanas_, había dicho la Bruja, _entonces será el momento._

Desde entonces han pasado sólo cinco días pero ya parece una eternidad porque aunque se haya recuperado el compañerismo aún es difícil sonreír y ser feliz duele porque saben que su Sakura, dulce, amable, tierna… y real ya no puede ser feliz con ellos.

Por eso, esa noche clara y hermosa en los jardines del palacio imperial había alguien sentado junto al lago, bajo un cerezo mirando sin ver realmente el reflejo de la luna en el agua, incapaz de pegar ojo pensando por qué no había sido él.

_Es tarde, a estas horas la gente suele estar durmiendo, no sentados bajo un árbol.

El aludido se giró sonriendo hacia el recién llegado.

_ Pero tú también estás aquí, Kurorín.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa.

_Puede, pero no estoy sentado debajo de un árbol, lo que es un punto a mi favor.

_ ¿Y eso por qué?

_ Porque todo el mundo sabe que es más cómodo estar sobre los árboles que debajo de ellos.

_ Por supuesto – rió Fye - ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?

Pese a todo, Kuragane se sentó junto al vampiro.

_ ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, ya que estamos aquí?

El rubio le miró sorprendido.

_ Por supuesto, Kuro guau-guau.

_ Odio ese mote – gruñó.

_ Lo siento ¿Prefieres Kuropuu, Kurochan, Kurorete…? – Con expresión graciosa empezó a contar con los dedos mientras decía todos los nombres que se le venían a la cabeza.

_ No importa, déjalo – cortó el Ninja suspirando con resignación.

_ Está bien –accedió, recuperando la seriedad – Entonces ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

_ ¿Por qué era tan malo que los herederos al trono fueran gemelos?

Fye se le quedó mirando con expresión indescifrable.

_ Pensé que mi pasado no importaba – murmuró.

_ Y no importa. No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres.

Lo pensó un momento, luego sonrió otra vez.

_ Te lo diré, pero con una condición.

_ Tú dirás, pero te advierto que como sea un disparate, te tiraré de cabeza al lago sólo por proponerlo – Amenazó, pese a que ambos sabían que no lo decía en serio.

_ Vale – accedió con una risita – Yo te lo digo si tú contestas a una pregunta para mí.

Kurogane se encogió de hombros.

_ Está bien.

_De donde yo venía la mayor de las desgracias es que nacieran hijos gemelos, en cualquier situación, pero además estaba el hecho de que Fye y yo teníamos un poder descomunal; si nos uníamos podríamos haber puesto el mundo a nuestros pies sin mucho problema y eso era un riesgo que nadie quería correr.

Se cayó y clavó la vista en el suelo tratando de contener las lágrimas y en ese momento su acompañante se arrepintió terriblemente de haber preguntado.

_ De todos modos, parece que era cierto que la desgracia me acompaña – murmuró con un deje de amargura mientras posaba con delicadeza la mano en el antebrazo del Ninja notando con el corazón en un puño el frío metal bajo la fina tela de la manga.

_ No fue culpa tuya.

_ Sí que lo fue, por eso pagué por arreglarlo de algún modo.

_ ¿Porque te sentías culpable?

El vampiro le miró con aire abatido.

_Sabes que no, Kurorin. Eres la persona que más se ha preocupado por mí en toda mi vida, sólo quiero devolverte el favor. Eres muy importante para mí. Muchísimo, y no sólo porque sin ti me muero, literalmente hablando – ambos sonrieron ante lo malo del chiste – Hablando en serio, Sakura, Xiaolang, Mokona y tú sois lo más importante en mi vida, por no decir lo único importante. Habéis conseguido lo imposible: que deje de darme asco a mi mismo.

Kurogane no sabía qué responder ante una confesión como esa. A él también le importaban mucho los chicos, el bollo y el hechicero sin poderes, cosa que creía haber demostrado sin lugar a dudas con sus actos, pero no creía ser capaz de decirlo en voz alta, así que optó por cambiar de tema.

_ ¿Y qué es lo que querías saber tú?

Fye sonrió.

_ Eres el disimulo en persona, Kurotan, casi no se ha notado que querías cambiar de tema – dijo, sin poder resistir la tentación de molestar un poco – Aunque supongo que lo tuyo no es precisamente dar discursos ñoños.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga, exactamente? – gruñó Kurogane, contrariado.

_ Nada realmente, solamente quería molestar un poco. Me habría sorprendido mucho una repentina confesión sobre lo mucho que nos quieres a todos.

_ No pienso decir eso en voz alta.

_ Eso me parecía.

Sin borrar la tenue sonrisa que adornaba sus labios dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su acompañante, esperando que este le dijera que se quitase.

_ Te lo repito ¿Qué querías saber? – preguntó de nuevo el hombre de cabello oscuro, sin quejarse por la nueva postura del vampiro.

_ ¿Por qué no te gusta el dulce?

_ ¿Cómo?

_ Pregunté que por qué no…

_ Escuché la pregunta – cortó – Es solo que no me esperaba eso.

_ ¿Vas a contestar?

El Ninja lo pensó un segundo. No era tan difícil, pero lo cierto es que no tenía un motivo para su disgusto hacia lo dulce.

_ La verdad es que no lo sé, desde que recuerdo, nunca me gustaron las cosas dulces.

_ Qué raro. Yo no soy capaz de imaginar a alguien a quien no le guste el chocolate.

_ Hay gustos para todo, supongo. Yo no puedo explicarme cómo eras capaz de meterte semejante cantidad de azúcar en sangre y que no te diera algo.

_ La verdad es que lo hecho de menos. La comida en general, pero sobre todo los dulces y el chocolate. Odio ser lo que soy. Cada vez que me obligas a comer o como lo quieras llamar siento ganas de vomitar.

_ Hablando de eso ¿Cuánto hace que no…?

_ Si terminas esa frase te juro por lo que más quieras que serás tú el que acabe de cabeza en el lago. Todavía me da vueltas en la cabeza la imagen de ti en el suelo tirado en un charco de sangre, muriéndote sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Me pongo malo sólo de pensar en sangre ahora mismo.

_ Te comes demasiado la cabeza. Tenemos una gran batalla por delante, si te desmayas por falta de fuerzas, entonces sí que serás una carga y encima te golpearé por imbécil e imprudente ¿Está claro?

_ Como el agua, Kurosama.

_ Bien.

_ Pero ya es un poco tarde para andar comiendo ¿No? Mejor lo dejamos para mañana.

Kurogane suspiró, sabiendo que al día siguiente también trataría de escaquearse.

_ Bien, tú ganas esta vez.

_ ¿En serio? – le espetó sonriendo con falsedad, entre sorprendido y escéptico.

_ Sí, pero mañana no podrás escapar de mí. Y haz el favor de borrar esa sonrisa de la cara. No tienes que sonreír si no quieres.

_ No deberías ser tan perceptivo. Es molesto.

Kurogane se encogió de hombros.

_ No me importa. Ahora deberías irte a dormir, es muy tarde.

_ Tú también.

Sabiendo que ninguno cedería, decidieron ponerse en pie al mismo tiempo. Caminaron juntos hasta el palacio imperial acompañados por un silencio de camaradería y comprensión mutua.

_ Buenas noches, Kurorín.

_ Buenas noches, mago.

_ Yo ya no soy…

_ Sí, lo sé.

Sin otra palabra, se fueron a sus habitaciones. Ninguno pudo evitar la tenue sonrisa que apareció en sus labios y ambos se sintieron menos solos esa noche.

___

Fin

¿Qué tal me quedó?

Comentarios con opiniones, críticas y sugerencias se agradecen un montón.

Si encontáis faltas de ortografía decídmelo y las corregiré.

Eso es todo por ahora,

Muchos besazos.


End file.
